dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Luca Braunne
History Family Info Ilse Braunne Ilse and Luca were abandoned in the same orphanage in England by their biological parents. When Luca learned the little girl who looked a great deal like him had the same name he does he became insanely protective of her, of his sister. After he was forced to leave his little sister Ilse behind he became very bitter. She was still little, and he knew she couldn't understand him when he said goodbye, but he thinks she did. They share a home since she aged out of the orphanage, if ever she did forget him she must have gotten over it. Adoptive Family Zäzilie and Ladislaus Faerber Zäzilie and Ladislaus were are Luca's (and his six brothers) adoptive parents. He was the "youngest" as one of the last boys to be adopted. Luca and his brothers did not learn much from their parental figures, but they were taught to play quidditch. Zäzilie and Ladislaus wanted all of the boys to play for the same team (the Bigonville Bombers) in the spirit of the Parkin family with the Wigtown Wanderers. That never happened for the Faerbers first set of boys. Avram Israti, Eliade Cozma, Damaian Manole, Rus Hoban, Stan Iacobescu, and Vulcan Beldiceanu Luca tried very hard not to be close to his brothers. They were not Ilse, they were not his real family. He repeated that to himself every single day and every single night. He did grow close to a few of them Avram, Rus, and Damian. He never confided in them, but he allowed them to trust him. He tried to never break their trust despite never quite extending the same to them. Background Personality Luca is very, very untrustworthy. He likes to make it seem like he is "a good Samaritan", a person who helps people because they need it, and not because it makes him look good. He values security, and peaceful living, but he is not unwilling to put both at stake when he feels threatened. He is observant, and very perceptive of other's feelings. He tends to use a person's body language against them, taking in all they did not say, and everything they are trying not to say. He does not truly like himself and therefore does not like to be alone, but he will not admit it. He will often complain about needing to "time to himself" for the purpose of attracting the helpful sort of people who would seek to comfort him. He likes to be the center of attention. He loves to be praised. He feels comfortable surrounded by a crowd. He is a showman. Appearance Possessions Abilities Charms Flying Transfiguration Defense Against the Dark Arts Relationships Wimbourne Wasps :Bethany Westenberg :Emily Smith :Ren Moto :Ava Hallow :Sadie Cha :Athena Dreschel :Aeron Schmidt :Morgan Reese :Kasey Wallis Whereabouts :Luca resides primarily in Luxembourg with his younger sister Ilse, they also own property in England Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Male Category:Adult Character Category:Graduated Character Category:Characters Category:September Birthday Category:Pure-Blood Category:Orphan Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Adopted Category:Wizard Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Oak Wand Category:Graphorn Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Faeriegrrl's chars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Wimbourne Wasps